


Everyone Knows What Movie Theaters are Actually For

by desrowfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: :), Frerard, M/M, WHOLESOME...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrowfrank/pseuds/desrowfrank
Summary: yeah <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Everyone Knows What Movie Theaters are Actually For

“I’m not homophobic.”

“…okay? Good for you?”, Gerard glanced over at Frank.

“Yeah, no, it's like I know you just came out—“

“—as bi—“

“—as bi, yes, but I wanted you to know that like…I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, Frank, very cool.”

“It’s just like, if I start acting weird, it’s not because you’re into dudes, but it is because you’re _into dudes_ , y’know?”

“No, Frank. I don’t think anyone would know.”

The two were sat in a movie theater. The movie didn’t matter to either— they had just wanted an excuse to get out. Or, really, Frank had wanted an excuse, Gerard had missed having time with Frank, and the movies were their go-to option. Frank had been too busy thinking about what to say and Gerard had been too busy not caring for either of them to have been following the plot.

“Is this you hitting on me— is this a date?”

“What? No—“

“Frank. It totally is.”

“Stop—“

“Frank it's okay—“

“ _Gerard!_ ”

A “shh” came from the audience. Frank nearly started cussing them out, but he felt Gerard’s hand on his own. He turned to see him, the iridescent glow of the film making it look like Gerard was fifty different people all at once, shadows rapidly changing, morphing his face into unreadable expression after unreadable expression. Then, the screen went black, and Frank couldn’t see Gerard anymore. 

“Frank. Do you feel things—”

“As much as anyone—“

“Frank,” Gerard whispered from the darkness once again, gently this time. “…for me?”

Frank felt his heartbeat quicken and he gripped Gerard’s hand tightly. Gerard gripped back in the dark, the only sense of comfort Frank could find in the endless confusion he found himself lost in. Was this a date? Was he into guys? Was he into Gerard?

A flash of color erupted onscreen again.

Gerard saw how shaken Frank looked.

Frank saw how concerned Gerard looked.

They stared at each other, a mutual understanding of _we just did something that we cannot take back, that we cannot change, and that cannot remain in the shadows_. 

They didn’t even think.

They just kissed. 

The movie didn’t matter to them in the slightest anymore. In that moment there was no audience, there was no film, no popcorn or candy or soda (despite Frank’s sneakers sticking to the floor). It was just the two and the void that held them. 

They were safe, together and alone in a crowded theater that did not see their act.


End file.
